


November 6 - Traditions

by SatinesHell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, Germancest, Germancest Week, Germancest Week 2015, M/M, Satine Writes, Satine's Fifth Day, Theme: Traditions, aph germany - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/pseuds/SatinesHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brother, this isn’t the 1700s anymore…”</p><p>“But it is proper Ludwig. Entertain these notions for me, please?”</p><p>Ludwig had relented. After all, they were simple requests. Courting before dating, holding hands before kissing.</p><p>But it was Gilbert’s last request that came as a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 6 - Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, day five. We’re already more than halfway through the week already! :( I’m under the impression Gilbert is a huge stickler for tradition. You’ll see what I mean once you read it.
> 
> Things go down further. Be prepared for a subtle feels-fuck over.

Contrary to belief, Gilbert was a man of tradition.  


Dating him in the beginning had been quite the trip, Ludwig recalled, pulling the covers up to his chest as he readied himself for bed.  


_“Brother, this isn’t the 1700s anymore…”_  


_“But it is proper Ludwig. Entertain these notions for me, please?”_  


Ludwig had relented. After all, they were simple requests. Courting before dating, holding hands before kissing.  


But it was Gilbert’s last request that came as a surprise.  


_“Brother, I never expected this from you.”_  


_“Is that a no?”_  


_“No! I mean, yes! I mean — Gilbert, I only —”_  


_“Speak plain, Ludwig.”_  


_A deep breath. A nod of agreement._  


_“…I agree. Sex after marriage.”_  


But why had Gilbert placed those limitations upon their relationship?  


Months later, Ludwig understood. Things were taken slow and Ludwig began to learn more about Gilbert than he had before. Gilbert’s days weren’t spent playing video games, they were spent exercising or making sure the dogs were well kept and entertained. Some afternoons were spent playing with the children in the park.  


Though Ludwig frowned upon it (all countries were told to keep away from humans due to their short life span), he saw the pure joy Gilbert had spending time with the children. The parents were always nearby and though some were cautious, most knew Gilbert as the man who made their children laugh with his silly words.  


Ludwig remembered the park very well the first day Gilbert showed him he played with the children at the park. It was the first time they held hands. It was natural, it came together without either of them noticing until they had both need to go around a tree only to find their hands locked together. Blue had met red in surprise before sharing laughter.  


_“You sneaky child, you grabbed my hand when I wasn’t noticing.”_  


_“I am no child-”_  


_With their fingers twined together, Gilbert pulled Ludwig around, hugging the tree to give him a sweet peck on the lips._  


_Blond brows rose in shock and surprise as did the rosy hue on his cheeks._  


_“Brother-”_  


_“Kissing comes after hand holding,” was the only thing Gilbert said and he let go of Ludwig’s hand to run off with a large grin on his face._  


_Ludwig took off after Gilbert, eyes bright and heart full with a grin to match Gilbert’s._  


Ludwig came to from his memory, finding a stupid smile on his face. One soft huff and he reached around to flip the switch on the lamp before burying his face in his pillows and blankets. Moonlight settled in, glowing softly in the room.  


On his dresser, a simple silver band in a chestnut box sat twinkling softly.

 


End file.
